An optical sensor typically includes a radiation source (e.g. a photon source) and a corresponding detector configured to generate a signal in response to radiation striking the detector. In some examples, the detector may include a number of radiation sensitive pixels (e.g. from a single pixel up to an array of pixels, for example, a 10×10 pixel array). The number of exposed radiation sensitive pixels may determine the intrinsic spatial resolution of the optical sensor, and the intrinsic spatial resolution of the optical sensor may determine the quality of images produced by the optical sensor.
Efforts to reduce the form factor and to limit power consumption of an optical sensor can have a detrimental effect on the quality of images produced by the optical sensor as the number of radiation sensitive pixels of the detector is reduced to achieve desired form factors. As such, there may be a need for a system and method for enhancing the intrinsic spatial resolution of the optical sensor, while simultaneously achieving the desired form factors and power consumption.